Cryo Slime
An especially cool slime that tends to enjoy chilling out but won't hesitate to put an attacker on ice. Slimepedia 'Diet:' A predatory species capable of feeding on ranchers just as easily as other sources of meat, although they require substantially less food if allowed access to plentiful amounts of water. The Cryo Slime especially enjoys 'Slimeology' A predatory species of slime that uses its very cold and hard body to roll into things and freeze them with an icy gel. The Cryo Slime is almost exclusively found natively in snow-filled locations, always preferring areas with lakes. If the lake is frozen (it often is) Cryo Slimes won't hesitate to use their hard bodies to smash through the ice. This slime doesn't tend to be aggressive towards ranchers although easily can become so if starving and/or threatened. The Cryo Slime won't hesitate to defend itself against hostile slimes. 'Rancher Risks' The Cryo Slime's heavy and tough membrane makes it a bit harder for the vacuum of a Rancher to pick up whilst it can easily roll at quite pace. On impact with a target, the membrane can let out a burst of the dangerously cold and sticky gel in hopes of harming the target. Keeping a Cryo Slime in anything without a very cold climate can often result in the demise of the slime. Although they can withstand environments above freezing point if given plenty of water and food in order to give it the energy needed to maintain its body temperature. The Cryo Slime does well in ponds and other bodies of water, although paring Cryo Slimes in a pond with Pond Slimes and most water dwellers will end poorly as the water will quickly freeze to give a more suitable enviroment. Rough impacts may cause for gel to be let out. 'Plortonomics' The Cryo Plorts are very cold to the touch and will melt in warm weather. Despite this, the plort still fares better than the Cryo Slime itself in above-0 temperatures. The Plorts tend to have a layer of frost over the ice-blue, pattern-less plort. Unlike the Cryo Slime itself, the plort's ice blue layer isn't transparent. These plorts tend to be used for the Cryo Slime's gel inside of the Cryo Plort's outer shell, said gel makes a very good coolant in both commercial and industrial use. The outer shell can be broken down to make filler to go alongside the cold Cryo Slime gel in order to limit the amount used in commercial products. Some Ranchers choose to use the shell to make a drinking vessel that can quickly cool a drink. Or if the gel has freshly been taken from the plort, the inside is cold enough for freezing a beverage to make frozen treats. 'Largos' The Cryo Slime can become a Largo Synergies Boom/Cryo Largo - A dangerous Largo capable of spraying the exceptionally cold gel with each detonation. Although this removes the explosive ability. The frost coating the slime is more significant than on the Cryo slime and the fire lines of the Boom Slime are instead a light blue. Rad/Cryo Largo - The diets of the two slimes are combined but none of the abilities are used. With time the Rad/Cryo Largo will condense into the Core Slime. The body of the Largo will bubble and seem somewhat disformed. Rock/Cryo Largo - The hardened body lets the Rock/Cryo Largo roll more efficiently than the Rock Slime would on its own. The cryo-gel tipped spikes can prove a very dangerous weapon. The rocky crown is surrounded by a crown of ice spikes. The rocky crown's spikes are tipped with the blue Cryo Slime gel. Tarr - A Tarr made with a Cryo Slime component will be heavier and thus harder to move with the vacuum and harder to damage with water. It will be slower in warmer climates, however. The tarr will have frost on it. Interactions Other/Cryo Largo - The Largo is granted the Cryo Slime's abilities and diet. Appearance A thin, transparent, ice-blue membrane surrounds the darker blue core. The face is normal albeit the mouth has four fangs and the body is coated in frost. The body seems less gel-like than many other slimes, rather the membrane is hard and solidifies further when rolling. Trivia * Gallery Coming soon! Category:Slime